


A Church, a Liquor Store and a Dojo

by leavephryneforme



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavephryneforme/pseuds/leavephryneforme
Summary: No, Miss Fisher, it's not murder today, just a simple money laundering scheme. Are you interested?





	1. The Case in A Nutshell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OllyJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyJay/gifts).



> OllyJay, as everyone knows, is so sweet and extremely helpful. She helped me rewrite after accidentally deleting chapters from Warriors Parrots. It was hysterical. She's probably going to have to help me finish this one because I'm a bit lost in Phrack.

"So that's the case in a nutshell, Miss Fisher."

She had heard every word, even though it was difficult to concentrate with such a sexy voice and his eyes and his lips and his hands and just the other night he had said he didn't always do the right thing. "Not always, Miss Fisher" he had said. 

"So they're laundering money through a church?"

Jack smiled, "A church, a liquor store, and a chain of martial arts studios." Smirking, he was leaning at the mantle ... close enough to kiss her. "You're perfect for this case, Phryne. Well, except for the Church aspect." His smile grew.

"I understand the Church, Jack." SHe rolled her eyes. "A church can always say that it received an anonymous donation. Liquor stores have have lots of cash on hand. However, I confess the dojos are a mystery to me."

"There are thousands of dojos." He explained. "They barely pay the rent. The students are so loyal, they will do anything for the school or their Sensei. So the Sensei sends a hundred black, brown, blue belts to buy money orders. A thousand dojos times a hundred students equals ... but as I said it is very difficult to get evidence. Collins can take the church. You can take the liquor store and I will go to the main dojo. Then we can decide how to proceed."

She considered his words, "Of course you can count on me, Inspector. Let me call Mr. Butler for sandwiches. Have you had Bison Burgers? They're amazing."


	2. Infiltrating the Dojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack joins the dojo. Another detective is already there.

Jack entered the dojo wearing black jeans and an 'AU Cycling' t-shirt. He was greeted by a tall black belt. 

*****

"Well, Ray, I think you could join the brown/black belt classes or you could join the blue/purple classes. The brown/black would be more challenging. You can always switch. Eventually, hopefully, you will be working out with serious black belts."  
advised, the senior, black belt, or MIB, Mr Mitchel.

Mr. Blalock, the second, said, "Hey, my advice is to go to some yellow/orange belt classes. Men and women work out at the same time. There's some very tasty tarts at that level. Just don't show off your skills."

*****

Jack showed up at the yellow/orange session, then stayed for the other classes. He went to the brown/black and blue/purple sessions. He didn't recognize anyone or see any suspicious behavior. There was a late work out for the really dedicated students. A woman walked in as the session was starting. She had a long, thick, dark braid. People, men mostly, called out to her, smiling, "G'day, nice ta see ya, Fern." Jack knew her instantly. 

*****

"Fern, This is Ray. Don't hurt him. He's new." The two detectives tried not to smile too much. They shook hands.  
"Ray, is it? You look familiar. Do you have a brother named, Archie?"

Facing each other, they bowed. Then he proceeded to let her throw him around the mat. To be fair, all the black belts had let her throw them around. It was a woman touching you for free, even if it ended up hurting at the end of the night.

"Fern" he whispered, "you were meant to investigate the the bottle-o. ... Never mind, have you seen anything suspicious?" She smiled and shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being abused at the dojo, Jack is pampered just a little.

"Phryne, love, I'm fine. Kiss me." She had to comply with his wishes as he slumped at the kitchen table. Mr Butler was fetching ice and ointment.

"Jack Robinson. I am so upset with myself. I got carried away." she said as she sucked his lips into her mouth.

"Oh, yes, Phr ... stop talking ... suck my face."

Mr Butler retreated, not hearing a word.

***** 

"Erm ... , Miss, excuse me, there's a gentleman here to see the Inspector."

"Thank you, Mr Butler. Oh, Hello, James, good to see you. This is Miss ..."

"Phryne Fisher, Detective, ... ?" Phryne was smiling at the young man. The kitchen was crowded now.

"Phryne, this is Superintendent Hathaway."

"Call me James. My pleasure, Miss Fisher." 

"James, Call me Phryne."

James Hathaway was tall, thin, blonde and smart. He did have faults, however. He lived in Oxford, but he had graduated from Cambridge. What an idiot.


	4. Let's Move Forward in This Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next step.

James looked concerned at the state of Jack's face. "I see you spent some time at the dojo. Anything?"

Jack shook his head. "Nothing unusual. I need to check the other dojo and the church."

"Let me check the church. I'm familiar. Go to the off-license, what was it called."

"LiquorLand."

Phryne watched James walk away with a little too much enthusiasm. "Um, he studied to be a priest. Perhaps you should let him alone."

"I won't hurt him, Jack. I got all my aggression out at the dojo. Oh, Jack, let me hold this ice just here," She sat on his lap and kissed his bruises.


	5. Raiding the Dojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to raid the dojo to get the ending which, is supposed to be cute.

There was nothing going on at the church. Jack got a search warrant for the other dojo.

*****

"No, Phryne. Please, stay away. We don't know how many weapons are in the dojo. Even if there aren't guns, black belts are deadly fighters. I've asked for extra support." 

She pouted. 

"Look, I'll call you as soon as it's finished and fill you in. You can come to the station and examine what we find."

"Very well, Jack. Good luck."

*****

James followed Jack and his men as they conducted the raid. 

They seized 4 large trunks filled with cash, dozens of martial arts weapons and a few cricket bats stained with what looked like blood. They also arrested 6 men. There was good evidence on at least 4 of them. James was very happy to grab the con man that he had followed from England, who tried to escape thru a wash room window.

*****

Phryne was at City South before Jack arrived. She was very excited to see the very interesting weapons. "Excellent job, Jack, James. Will you both come for a late supper?"

"Thank you, Miss Fisher, but I must get my prisoner on a flight to England, as soon as possible." He smiled. "Goodbye, Jack."

"I'll get a constable to drive you, James. I'm sorry, too, MIss Fisher. I've got to get to this paperwork. It will take hours."

"Ok, Jack, If you can't make it tonight, will you join me Sunday evening?"


	6. Why Would Jack Tell Miss Fisher a Complete Falsehood?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think Jack did have a good reason to lie. I would forgive him.
> 
> Apologies to OllyJay. This was meant to be funnier. I should have just jumped ahead to the pirates with parrots.

"Hello, Jack. So glad you're here. Dinner is almost ready. Mr B has just brought the drinks."

"Hello, Phryne." He leaned in to kiss her check.

"Jack, what is this?" He looked surprised but he seriously had no idea what she was talking about. "On your collar. This?" She looked really hurt as she showed him the little, soft, white feather in her hand. 

"You lied to me. You said she flew away."

"Samantha gets lots of attention at my sister's."

"Why would you make up a ..."

"I was willing to let her go for you but I don't want you to think you can order me around, like some lovesick school boy." He looked very serious.

She smiled, 'Thank heavens' he thought. He smiled back.

She grabbed his lapels and moved to kiss him. "I know your not a boy, Inspector."

Jack felt a little shame for being dishonest. Well, not really. They were seeing each other 5 or 6 times a week now. Thanks Samantha.


End file.
